under the clouds
by ladykyuna
Summary: just read and see if you like it a short drabble of mine


p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"under the clouds/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"the sky was filled with dark grey clouds blocking any light from the sun but it was still a beautiful day . two lovers were walking under them not caring that it might rain on them ,nothing would make them care ,as long as they had each other nothing else would affect them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"The guy reached his arm around the girl`s shoulders and pulled her closer to him and started talking "I know I might not have been the best for you. I should have known sooner then you wouldn`t…" he was cut off by soft lips against his "don`t say that dear ,everything has its time ours just came a little late " she said with a smile gracing her lips ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"He kept staring at her eyes .those soft beautiful eyes that kept watching over him for years without him even noticing .damn him for being too simple minded to notice before ,he could have lost this beautiful gem .he was thankful that he was lucky enough not to lose his last chance ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"He put his red scarf ,which was knitted by her, around her neck so that it was wrapped around them both just like the red string of fate ,though theirs was probably a little bit tangled but in the end it brought them together ,it brought them to their true happiness ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"He was not going to waste another moment to do the right thing . he wasn't willing to make her wait any longer than she already did for him .it was time to take another larger step towards their future ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"The guy stopped walking .she turned and asked "what`s wrong?" , "nothing" he said he pulled her to stand in front of him , she felt something cold on her finger , her heart started racing and before she got the chance to see what it was he was already pulling her into his embrace with unimaginable delicacy ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;""I don`t want to waste time anymore staying a moment away from me ,I made up my mind and found where me happiness will be ,it is you who is defenitly the one for me will you please give me the pleasure of being my wife to be ."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"Naruto kun she wanted to say but the words stuck un her throat as tears swelled in her eyes ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;""hinata " he said worried that he might have said or done something wrong he has been waiting for this moment for a few weeks and he can`t mess it up/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;""I'm so happy "she said her answer carried in the tone of her voice ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"They both broke into a sunflower like smile their foreheads touched and they just enjoyed the presence of each other as the first droplet of rain made its way on them but they didn't notice they wouldn't have noticed the world around them not as long as they had each other . the future was stretched ahead of them but they care less about it they had each other so everything will be fine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"Even under the grey clouds ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"By manolia /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-language: AR-IQ;"hope you enjoy ^_^ /span/p


End file.
